The administrative home for Carolina-Shaw Comprehensive NCMHD Research Center will be the Cecil G. Sheps Center for Health Services Research, the oldest university-based health services research center in the nation. The Center's Administrative Core will consist of a Director based at UNC, Co-Directors based at Shaw University and UNC, and three advisory committees: the Scientific Program Advisory Committee, the Community Advisory Board, and the Center Executive Committee. In addition, support personnel will collaboratively work for the accomplishment of the Center's goals. The Sheps Center for Health Services Research serves multiple academic units within the University, including the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Pharmacy, Social Work, and multiple departments in the arts and sciences campus, including geography and public policy. The Center reports to the Vice Chancellor for research. The internal structure of the Sheps Center facilitates interdisciplinary collaboration;the Center currently is home to several research endeavors: Aging, Disablement, and Long-Term Care;Child Health Services;Health Care Economics;Medical Practice;Mental Health and Substance Abuse Services;Preventive Health Services;Primary Care and the Health Professions;Rural Health Research;Women's Health Research, Health Disparities, among others. Each of the Center's programs has a director who serves a leadership function in taking advantage of opportunities to collaborate with and mentor junior investigators beginning their careers in health services research. The Carolina-Shaw University Comprehensive NCMHD Research Center will fall under the Program on Health Disparities directed by Drs. Corbie-Smith and Godley.